


End It

by TheMightyZan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyZan/pseuds/TheMightyZan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arl Eamonn does not approve of Alistair and the Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End It

His stomach rose into his throat as he followed his uncle into a side room while the others filed out an opposite door. His fellow Grey Warden stared over her shoulder after him, but since Eamon had stated plainly that they needed to speak alone all he could do was offer her a wary shrug before she disappeared.

Eamonn turned to look at him, his arms folding over his chest and his expression growing grim. “You have to end it.”

“End it?” The question was hard to get out due to his stomach being in the wrong place and so he coughed a few times before the words finally came.

“With the girl.”

He blinked once, trying to wrap his head around what his uncle was saying, and then frowned when it suddenly came to him. He could feel his shoulders tense, and he crossed his arms in a mirror of the older man’s. “Why in the world would I do that?”

“Because you are going to be king, and you need to think of what is best for your country. Continuing a dalliance with her would be a horrible mistake.”

A dalliance? As if what they had was some sordid little secret? It was enough to amuse him.

“That’s ridiculous,” he laughed out. “Finding her is the best thing that could have ever happened to me.” He relaxed a bit, sure in his rightness. “Besides, isn’t she the one who talked the nobles into supporting me, and the one who saved you? Having her around has done nothing but get you what you want. She loves this country, and anything she does would only further its greatness. The people would be lucky to have her as their queen.”

Eamon stared at him, his gaze resolute enough to make Alistair feel uneasy again. “While I cannot fault her help in getting us to this point, she’s a mage, and if that wasn’t a large enough strike against her she is also an elf. Do you really think that the people will accept her as a ruler? And even if you never married her, do you think that your subjects won’t look down on a king who lets either of those things whisper in his ear?”

“Then the country will have to learn to be a little more open minded.” He wasn’t going to let his uncle win on this. He wasn’t going to give her up, not after finally finding her. The country could very well learn to deal with it.

“It is not the King’s place to force such ideas on his subjects. It is the King’s place to do what is right for his people’s prosperity. You’re father and brother both knew that, and did their duty by it. Are you really going to ignore their sacrifices because you were turned by a pretty face? Are you really that selfish?”

“It’s not…” he trailed off as he realized that it was, actually, at least a little selfish. While he was sure that the people would come to agree with him, he could not say that he didn’t want to make them simply so he could keep her with him.

Seeing the uncertainty, a calculated look entered Eamon’s eyes, and he pressed on. “Besides, isn’t it true that it can be difficult for Grey Wardens to have children? How well would two of them fair? You will not live forever, and the Theirin line needs its best chance at continuing, otherwise something like this could happen again. With a single choice you could destroy what she worked so hard to achieve.”

Alistair looked away, not liking the sense the other man made.

Eamon pressed on, ruthlessly. “You will need to marry a proper lady, one who can give you a son. If you keep the other Warden on the side you will be demeaning them both. Could you do that? Could you bed one and then move to the other knowing that they both deserved better?”

Probably not.

He understood. He could hurt the person he loved most in the world with one quick thrust now, or he could do it slowly, adding untold amounts of more pain.

Either way she would probably end up hating him.

"I… I will talk to her."

A slight smile graced his uncle’s lips, and he moved to the door. “Good boy. Trust me, you will see that I am right. There really is no other choice.”


End file.
